


Through it All

by pingo1387



Series: ZoSan One-Shots [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mention of Canonical Character Death, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingo1387/pseuds/pingo1387
Summary: Zoro gets moody around Christmastime and Sanji is determined to find out why and cheer him up. Written for the ZoSan secret santa 2019!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: ZoSan One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388992
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Through it All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auspizien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auspizien/gifts).



Sanji was facing away from the bakery’s door, pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven, but he recognized the visitor by the stomping of snow-covered boots, the huff as the air changed from frosty-cold to toasty-warm, and the creak of the counter as it was leaned against. 

“Coffee,” said the visitor. 

Sanji set down the tray, pulled off his oven mitts, and took the pot out from the coffeemaker. “You could say ‘please’ once in a while.” 

“Why would I?” 

“Because, idiot, it’s the polite thing to do,” Sanji said, turning around with a steaming mug to face a heavily-clothed Zoro pulling his scarf down from his face, his cheeks pink from the cold. “How’s work?” 

“Fine. You know Nami.” 

“Oh, do I ever,” Sanji sighed. “And how is my lovely, darling—?” 

“The witch is as Scrooge-like as ever,” Zoro interrupted. 

“How dare y—” 

“But she does pay us fair. Thing is, Luffy gets more customers, so he gets more money.” 

“It’s because he has a sunny disposition. You, on the other hand—no, it’s on the house today,” Sanji said, pushing back the dollar Zoro tried to put on the counter. “You always get grumpy around Christmas. It’s a wonder anyone will talk to you.” 

“ _ You  _ do.” 

“Because I—never mind. Why  _ do  _ you get this way?” 

“Get what way?” Zoro hadn’t drunk his coffee yet, instead using it to warm his hands. 

“All grumpy, and standoffish. More so than usual, I mean.” 

Zoro shrugged. “Can’t you accept that some people are just like that?” 

“Sure, but not you. I know you were never really  _ into  _ Christmas like Luffy or Usopp, but you’d at least come to parties and hang out with everyone. These last few years, you just shut yourself away and drink yourself into a coma.” Sanji leaned against the counter, meeting Zoro’s eyes. “Are you okay?” 

Zoro lowered his eyes. “Yeah.” 

“Liar.” 

Zoro straightened up. “I should be heading back. Break’s over soon.” Another lie. “Thanks for the coffee.” 

“Wait just a fucking second.” Zoro stopped, annoyed, and Sanji bent behind the glass display case, grabbing a paper bag and scooping something into it. He came up and thrust it into Zoro’s free hand. “Chocolate chip for Luffy, sugar for my dear Nami, and ginger for you.” 

“I don’t like—” 

“It shouldn’t be too sweet. Let me know if it is, though.” Sanji waved. “See you.” 

Zoro stared at the bag, nodded, and left. The bell tinkled as the door opened and shut again. 

* * *

“Morning, Luffy.” 

“Morning!” Luffy exclaimed, yawning. Dawn was breaking over their village, tiny in size but large in commerce. “You’re up early!” 

“I run a bakery. I have to be.” Sanji sat next to Luffy on the bench in the Christmas tree lot. “And so are you.” 

“I stayed up all night,” Luffy admitted. “Me and Usopp and Chopper were playing Mario Kart, and then night turned into morning. They’re lucky they can sleep in a bit. Hey, thanks for the cookie the other day! Zoro says thank you, too.” 

“Yeah, no problem.” Sanji looked around the lot. “How’s he doing?” 

“Zoro? He’s fine.” 

“Is he?” 

“Well, no, but he says he is, which means he’s not but he doesn’t want to do anything about it.” 

Sanji sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Do you have  _ any  _ idea why he gets like this around Christmas? All . . .” 

“Grumpy? Moody?” 

“Yeah.” 

“No idea. He never talks about it.” Luffy looked at him. “Why not just leave him alone?” 

“I can’t stand seeing him like that,” Sanji admitted. The sun was rising now, shining directly into their eyes and split apart by the fir trees. “Closing himself off, overdosing—it’s unhealthy, Christmas or not.” 

“And you love him, right?” 

Sanji glared at him. “Excuse me?” 

Luffy grinned. “Christmas’s in a couple days. Good luck with Zoro.” 

“Whatever, asshole.” Sanji stood. “Come by on your break for a doughnut.” 

“Okay!” 

* * *

“Coffee. Please.” 

Sanji turned around, surprised. 

“What?” Zoro snapped. “I tried saying it.” 

“I’m so proud of you,” Sanji said with a grin, getting the pot and pouring Zoro a cup. “It’s on the house today, too.” 

“Thanks.” Zoro took it and leaned against the counter, blowing on the drink. 

“Christmas party tomorrow night,” Sanji said. He knew Zoro knew about it. Zoro knew he knew about it. “Everyone’s gonna be there. Are you?” 

“No. Staying home.” 

Sanji sighed. “Can you at least come for a little bit? You don’t have to stay.” 

Zoro swirled the coffee around in the cup, and looked around the bakery, at the holly and mistletoe decorations, and the pastries shining behind the glass. 

“Alright,” he said at last. “I’ll try.” 

Sanji grinned, ducked down, and brought up a paper bag. “For you, Nami, and Luffy,” he said, tucking it between Zoro’s elbow and chest, his fingers lingering for a moment. “Have a good day, asshole.” 

“Bye, swirly,” Zoro said, leaving. The bell tinkled on his way out. 

* * *

Sanji did yet another lap around Nami’s house, returning to the living room with his fingers entangled in his hair. The party was in full swing and Zoro was nowhere to be seen, even though everyone else had long since shown up. 

“Sanji, what is it?” Nami said, approaching him after pushing past Luffy and Usopp. “Looking for the bathroom?” 

“Looking for Zoro,” Sanji said, smiling in spite of himself when he saw her. It didn’t last as he continued, “The idiot promised he’d come.” 

“He probably got lost. Don’t worry about him.” 

“Maybe, but . . . I don’t think that’s it.” Sanji disentangled his fingers, gritting his teeth. “Nami, my dear, I’m sorry, this is a wonderful party—” 

“Just go already.” 

“Hm?” 

“Go look for Zoro.” She waved her phone. “But at least text me if you’re not coming back.” 

“Thank you,” he said, relieved. “And merry Christmas.” He turned and made his way through his friends with mumbled excuses until he reached the front door. He pulled on his shoes and coat, glanced at the mistletoe hanging in the doorway, and hurried into the night. 

* * *

Zoro, struggling to open a second bottle of vodka, looked up at the knocking on the front door. He rolled his eyes and continued trying to open the bottle, but when the knocking didn’t stop, only becoming more and more insistent, he slammed it down on the kitchen table, stormed to the door, and swung it open. 

“ _ What?”  _ he snapped. 

Sanji stared at him. Zoro glared a moment more before sighing. 

“Come in,” he said gruffly, stepping aside. Sanji stepped inside and kicked off his shoes, removing his coat. He followed Zoro to the kitchen and sat across from him as Zoro returned to his task. 

“Wanna go to the couch instead?” Sanji asked. “It’s probably comfier.” 

“Sure,” Zoro grunted, picking up the bottle. “Whatever.” 

He stood, kicking aside the empty bottle from earlier, and went into the living room, sitting on the couch. Sanji followed and sat next to him. The room was silent save for Zoro’s struggles; though even an entire bottle of vodka hardly affected him in the slightest, he had always had trouble with fine motor skills, and was trying to scratch the paper off of the lid with little success. 

“Mind if I turn on a light?” Sanji asked. “It’s dark as shit in here.” 

Zoro grunted. Sanji stood and flicked on the living room light. He sat next to Zoro again, and watched him. 

“I know you have the liver of a demon, but this isn’t good for you,” he said at last. 

Zoro didn’t look at him. 

“I don’t know what you’re dealing with, but there are better coping mechanisms.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Can’t you just tell me what’s wrong?” 

Zoro scratched at the paper, and scratched, and scratched. In a moment of unfunny humor, Sanji thought he was like a cat, trying to tear open a bag of kibble. 

“Maybe a change of scene would help,” he suggested. “You could go visit your family. Your dad and your sister—” 

Zoro slammed the bottle down onto the coffee table, startling Sanji into silence, and buried his face in his hands, breathing hard. 

“Zoro?” Sanji said, cautious. 

“It’s my sister,” Zoro said into his hands. He took them away, and Sanji was shocked to see tears in his eyes. “She’s—three years ago, when I went to visit them. It was Christmas. We were drinking. She went to the basement, to get more wine, and she—the stairs—she fell.” 

“Oh, Zoro,” Sanji whispered. 

“It’s not fair. She was so bright, and clever.” Zoro rested his palms on his forehead, staring at the floor and digging his fingernails into his scalp. “She’s gone.” 

Sanji seized Zoro’s hands, pulling them away from his head, and held them in his own. “I’m so sorry,” he said, his hands cool against Zoro’s. He rubbed them anyway, and the shock of cool skin made Zoro look at Sanji as he blinked back tears. “Here I am, trying to make you go to a party—” 

“You didn’t know.” Zoro shook his head. “I should’ve told you.” 

“That’s in the past.” Bravely, Sanji lifted Zoro’s hand to his face, and Zoro did not object. “No wonder you’ve been like this.” 

Zoro swallowed and pushed away the second bottle of vodka with his free hand. Sanji released his other one, but Zoro kept it on his face. 

“I just . . . miss her,” Zoro whispered. “I’ve been stupid, haven’t I?” 

“You’ve been coping in a horrible way, yes,” Sanji said, running a hand down Zoro’s arm. “How are you feeling now?” 

“Better. Not much, but . . . better.” 

“She’d be happy to hear that.” 

Zoro managed a small smile. “She would. Thanks for . . . coming here.” 

“Of course.” Sanji rubbed Zoro’s arm absentmindedly. “What do you think? Still want to try the party?” 

Zoro shook his head. “Next year.” 

“Next year.” 

Unexpectedly, bravely, Zoro leaned in and kissed Sanji’s cheek. Unexpectedly, bravely, Sanji leaned in and kissed Zoro’s cheek. A bit unexpectedly, a little bravely, Zoro’s hand fell from Sanji’s face and Sanji’s hand fell from Zoro’s arm and they caught each other, and stayed there, leaning into each other’s shoulders where they fit perfectly. 


End file.
